Sengoku
by Sagara Ryuuki
Summary: something different from you. RnR please...


**Sengoku**** © Sagara Ryuuki**

Hei, perkenalkan namaku adalah Hirogaki Yue. Rambutku jabrik (bentuknya mirip dengan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques—Bleach-) berwarna _blueblack_. Mataku berwarna abu-abu. Aku sekarang berumur 16 tahun dan menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Aku bersekolah di Kurumachi High School. Baiklah, sepertinya hanya itu saja sedikit tentangku. Kita mulai sedikit cerita kehidupanku.

-*-*-

Yue berjalan menuju sekolahnya, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya Yue memulai tahun ajaran baru di sekolahnya. Ya, Yue baru saja naik ke kelas 2 SMA.

Ia melihat banyak teman-temannya mengkerubuni papan pengumuman yang mencantumkan kelas manakah para siswa di tahn ajaran barunya. Ia menghampiri kerumunan siswa yang penuh dan sesak itu, ia mencari-cari namanya. Setelah 3 lembar kertas yang terpampang ia telusuri, akhirnya Yue menemukan namanya. 2-4. Itu kelas yang ia dapatkan.

Ia berjalan memasuki kelas barunya. Ia melihat kesekelilingnya untuk memastikan apakah ia sekelas dengan teman sewaktu di kelas 1-2 dulu. Matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut bangku di kelas tersebut.

"Eh?" Yue terkejut ketika melihat teman semasa SMPnya, Aoi Hana. Satu kelas dengannya. "Aoi? Wah, ternyata kita satu kelas ya!?"

"Iya, kita sekelas Hirogaki-kun," sambut Hana dengan ramah, dalam hatinya ia merasa senang karena ia bisa satu kelas dengan orang yang sudah lama ia sukai.

Yue menghampiri bangku dimana Hana berada. "Sepertinya teman-temanku di kelas 1-2 dulu hanya sedikit ya yang masuk kelas ini," ucap Yue sedikit kecewa. Tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menepuk bahu Yue cukup keras, sehingga membuat Yue tercengang kaget.

"Hei, Yue! Kita sekelas lagi! Haha," ucap seorang lelaki dengan kepalanya yang tertutupi dengan ikatan kain (ala Roronoa Zorro—One Piece-) yang menutupi kepala botaknya. Jika diperhatikan wajahnya itu sangat jenaka bagi teman-temannya.

"Ah~ Sialan kau! Eaji! Bikin aku kaget saja, baka!" gerutu Yue pada sahabatnya yang ternyata bernama, Sagara Eaji.

"Eh? Kau 'kan?" tanya Eaji sambil menunjuk ke arah Hana. "Aoi Hana, ketua ekskul labolaturium kimia?" tanyanya.

"Iya, senang berkenalan denganmu, umm~ Sagara Eaji-kun!" jawab Hana dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Eaji, sebagai salam perkenalannya.

Yue menatap heran pada Hana, "Aoi? Kenapa kau kenal dengan si botak ini?"

"Oh, iya... Tentu saja. Sagara-kun 'kan penyundul bola terhebat di sekolah kita!" ucapnya. Sehingga berhasil membuat Eaji _blushing_.

"Oh, begitu ya..." sahut Yue dengan senyum kaku. 'pasti Aoi mengenalinya dari bentuk kepala botak yang biasa Eaji pakai untuk menyundul bola.'

"Kalian sudah dengar belum?" cerocos Eaji tiba-tiba.

Yue dan Aoi menatap Eaji dengan penuh tanya. "Dengar apa?" ucap Yue dan Aoi bersamaan.

"Ada yang bilang kelas kita ini adalah kelas unggulan 'loh!" Eaji mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sangat bangga.

"Oh..." Yue hanya merespon biasa saja.

"Wah?! Apa benar itu Sagara-kun?" tanya Hana meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja, hahaha!" tawa Eaji dengan kebanggaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

Bel sekolah berbunyi. Pertanda mereka harus memulai pelajarannya. Yue mengambil bangku paling pojok dekat jendela di sudut kelas. Eaji duduk didepan Yue. Sedangkan Hana duduk paling depan.

Yue memperhatikan setiap teman barunya yang duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Ia melihat banyak orang yang baginya adalah murid yang cukup berprestasi di sekolahnya.

Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah bangku kosong yang ada di sebelahnya. 'Eh? Ternyata masih belum terkumpul semua? Kira-kira siapa yang akan duduk di bangku itu, ya?' pikirnya penasaran.

Guru matematika barunya, Takarano Haido. Sudah memasuki kelas 2-4 dan memperkenalkan diri pada murid-murid. "Saya Takarano Haido, guru matematika kalian selama kalian kelas 2. Saya harap kalian bisa menghargai saya selama saya menjadi guru kalian. Terima kasih."

Semua murid memberikan salam pada guru barunya itu, dan memulai materi pelajaran yang akan dipelajari. Baru 1 cm sebuah kapur akan mendekati papan tulis tiba-tiba, SREEEKK~ terdengar suara pintu kelas yang tergeser.

"Permisi, Sensei. Sumimasen, saya terlambat. Tadi saya ada urusan dengan kepala sekolah." Ucap gadis berambut blonde yellow dengan sopan lalu membungkukkan badannya.

Murid-murid di kelas tersebut ada yang terlihat tidak percaya. Mereka saling berbisik pada satu sama lainnya.

"Eh, itu kan Sagara Ryuuki. Ketua klub pemanah yang terkenal itu."

"Wah, ternyata kita sekelas dengan ketua OSIS!"

"Sagara Ryuuki? Orang yang memiliki dua kepribadian itu ya?"

"Ternyata itu bukan gossip, ya."

Banyak dari sekian murid yang berkomentar tentang gadis yang ternyata bernama, Sagara Ryuuki. Gadis yang terkenal dengan nada bicaranya yang selalu sarkastik, dan keahliannya dalam memanah.

"A-APA?!" teriak Eaji dari sudut kelas. "Ryuu! Kenapa kau ada disini?!"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Eaji. Eaji tidak menyadari kalau saudara kembarnya–kembar tapi beda- berada satu kelas dengannya. Ryuuki yang melihat kelakuan saudaranya yang menurutnya 'bodoh' pun hanya rolling eyes.

"Ada masalah, Sagara Eaji-san?" tanya Takarano-sensei. Eaji hanya diam ketika senseinya bertanya seperti itu. Ia langsung duduk dengan kesal di bangkunya.

"Hei, Eaji. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Ryuu sekelas dengan kita?" bisik Yue dari belakang. Ia sudah mengagumi Ryuu semenjak bersahabat dengan Eaji di usia 7 tahun. Namun, karena sifat Ryuu yang sulit di pahami, Yue tidak pernah menyatakan tentang perasaannya.

Eaji yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Yue, hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela. Sebenarnya, Eaji kurang suka jika harus satu kelas dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Perbedaan antara Ryuuki dengannya lah yang membuat Eaji terkadang kesal dengan Ryuu.

Sifat Ryuu yang baginya 'aneh' karena sifatnya yang sering berubah. Dan yang paling aneh bagi Eaji adalah, iris mata Ryuuki yang akhir-akhir ini selalu berubah-ubah, terkadang berwarna _ruby_ terkadang berwarna _onyx_. Dan Eaji, berprasangka, kalau sifat Ryuu yang terbilang aneh itu di sebabkan oleh iris matanya yang selalu berubah warna. Jika, sifat angkuhnya sedang kambuh. Ryuuki dan Eaji selalu berkelahi konyol. Walau begitu Eaji sangat menyayangi adiknya–saudara kembarnya-yang hanya lahirnya hanya seling 4 menit.

Berbeda dengan Eaji, Ryuuki memiliki wajah yang terbilang _calm. _Tidak urakkan seperti Eaji.

"Baiklah, Sagara-san. Silahkan ambil bangku kosong paling belakang sana."

"Baik."

"Anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

Setelah empat jam pelajaran dijalani, bel istirahat sekolah mulai berbunyi. Menandakan waktunya untuk beristirahat bagi para murid-murid.

"Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga..." ucap Yue dengan santai sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Hana berjalan menghampiri Yue dan juga Eaji. "Hei, kalian, kita pergi ke kantin bersama-sama, yuk?" ajaknya.

"Ah, baiklaah... kebetulan aku tidak membawa bentoku," sahut Yue. "Ayo, Eaji!"

"Iya iya..."

"Eh? Yuuki, kita ke kantin bersama mau tidak?" ajak Yue pada Ryuuki dengan tatapan memelas. Hana sedikit cemburu karena Yue harus mengajak wanita lain selain dirinya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa.." tolak Ryuuki dengan lembut seraya menyimpulkan senyumnya. Dan sukses membuat pipi Yue merona merah.

"Hah, dasar nona sibuk!" ejek Eaji.

"Diam, kau! Dasar kepala lampu!" balas Ryuuki.

"Apa?! Sudah kubilang 'kan?! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu?! Dasar, makhluk Mars!"

"Kepala lampu." Balasnya singkat seraya meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan bergegas keluar kelas.

"Aaaah! Sialan! si alien itu... menyebalkan!" gerutu Eaji.

"Hei hei, sudah, kau ini dari dulu selalu saja berkelahi dengannya," lerai Yue.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita segera ke kantin, nanti penuh." Ajak Hana, yang bersyukur karena Ryuuki tidak jadi ikut dengan mereka.

Di kantin terlihat banyak murid-murid yang sedang asyik berbincang-bincang di mejanya. Yue, Eaji dan Hana mencari tempat untuk mereka tempati. Setelah mereka memesan makanan mereka, mereka makan dengan hening.

Di toilet perempuan...

Terdengar suara aliran air yang mengalir cukup deras di wastafel.

"Cih, sialan! lagi-lagi tangan kiriku terasa kaku, luka di telapaknya pun masih membekas. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?!" gerutu Ryuuki. Ia mencoba terus membasuh telapak tangan kirinya yang penuh dengan luka lecet. Ryuuki menatap dirinya di hadapan cermin besar yang tertempel di tembok toilet.

"Lagi-lagi mata ini..."

-*-*-

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Para siswa dan siswi segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

"Hirogaki-kun~ kita pulang bersama-sama ya!" ajak Hana dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Iya, baiklah," jawab Yue singkat. "Ayo, Eaji, Yuuki, kita pulang bersama."

'Hem, kenapa Yue mengajak Yuuki lagi?' gerutu Hana dalam hati sedikit kecewa.

Eaji mengangguk menandakan setuju dengan ajakan Yue. Namun, ia menatap saudara kembarnya terheran-heran. Ryuuki, dia masih saja terduduk dibangkunya, bukunya pun belum ia bereskan, yang ia lakukan hanyalah menatap tangannya yang terdapat luka lecet yang cukup banyak membekas. Eaji hanya mengira kalau tangan Ryuuki itu hanyalah akibat dari latihan memanahnya yang terus menerus sehingga membuatnya lecet.

"Hei, Ryuu! Kau kenapa? Mau pulang tidak? Kenapa daritadi hanya melamun menatap tanganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Eaji dengan beribu tanda tanya sehingga membuat Ryuuki tersentak kaget dari lamunannya.

"Eh?" Ryuuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eaji, "A-aku baik-baik saja, dan jangan beri pertanyaan bodoh sebanyak itu!" tukasnya. Tapi air muka Ryuuki berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia terlihat lesu dan pucat. Berbeda dari biasanya, dengan tampang yang _calm _dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Anou~ Sagara-chan, apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sepertinya pucat," tanya Hana. Meski Hana selalu iri pada Ryuuki, tapi Hana adalah orang yang baik hati dan selalu mengulurkan tangannya demi orang yang membutuhkan bantuannya.

"Tidak, Aoi. Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Ryuuki mengelak.

"Kau yakin, Yuuki? Aoi benar kau terlihat lesu dan pucat." Ucap Yue dengan nada dan tatapan yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku yakin, yakin melebihi semua orang yang paling yakin seyakin-yakinnya," Ryuuki mulai mengeluarkan nadanya yang sarkastik, "Sudah, aku akan bereskan bukuku, kita pulang bersama-sama. Kalian duluan saja, tunggu aku di gerbang. Nanti aku menyusul."

"Dasar, kau ini keras kepala." Gerutu Eaji pada adiknya.

"Kalau, begitu kita tunggu ya."

"Yuuki, jangan lama-lama, OK?!" ucap Yue mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ryuuki. Ryuuki tersenyum.

-*-*-

Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit Yue, Eaji dan Hana menunggu. Akhirnya muncul juga gadis yang sedang mereka tunggu.

"Ah! Itu Yuuki!" Seru Yue setelah melihat Ryuuki yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sagara-chan~" teriak Hana pada Ryuuki.

"Lama sekali," gerutu Eaji ketika Ryuuki sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Ryuuki yang mendengar ocehan kecil kakaknya hanya _rolling eyes_.

Mereka mulai berjalan ke arah rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan berpisah dengan Hana di sebuah belokkan menuju blok E. Sedangkan Yue dan Sagara bersaudara masih berjalan satu arah. Karena berhubung rumah Yue hanya berbeda beberapa meter dari rumah Sagara bersaudara.

"Aku mau ke supermarket dulu, kalian duluan saja. Bye!" pamit Ryuuki seraya berlari kecil ke sebuah supermarket yang berada di sebrang jalan.

"Hei, dasar Yuuki main pergi begitu saja," kata Yue yang melihat Ryuuki langsung saja meninggalkannya dan Eaji.

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Dia memang begitu," Eaji hanya bisa memaklumi kelakuan Ryuuki.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke rumah. Langit sudah memancarkan cahaya senjanya, sudah sore memang. Hening, di perjalanan Eaji dan Yue tidak ada sedikit pembicaraan sedikitpun.

"Yue," Eaji mulai membuka pembicaraannya.

"Hn?"

"Apa... Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada Ryuu?" tanya Eaji _to the point_.

Yue memandang heran ke arah Eaji yang masih menatap lurus ke depan, "Aneh? Maksudnya apa? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Akhir-akhir ini, Ryuu sepertinya merahasiakan sesuatu padaku," Eaji menjawab dengan cukup serius, "Kau tahu? Tiga hari yang lalu, salah satu teras ruangan di rumah kami yang dijadikan tempat Ryuu berlatih panah, dindingnya hancur. Dan 'sekumpulan anjing' bukanlah alasan yang masuk akal,"

"Eh? Sekumpulan anjing katamu? Aku semakin tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan," ucap Yue dengan polosnya.

Eaji menghela nafasnya, "Hhh... begini bodoh, tiga hari yang lalu dinding teras tempat Ryuu biasa berlatih memanah hancur membentuk sebuah bulatan besar, dan Ryuu beralasan kalau sekumpulan anjing menabraknya tiba-tiba melalui halaman belakang rumah kami," jelas Eaji panjang lebar menjelaskan keadaan rumahnya–mansion-yang baru saja hancur karena kejadian yang aneh menurutnya. (Mansion rumah adat Jepang yang dindingnya menggunakan kayu dan bahan seperti kertas )

"Oh..." Yue hanya ber-oh ria, sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Memang kalau menurutmu 'sekumpulan anjing' bukanlah hal yang masuk akal, lalu apa?"

"Menurutku, dinding kayu itu hancur karena..." Eaji menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Karena apa?" tanya Yue penasaran. Bola mata hitam Eaji memandang serius ke arah bola mata abu-abu milik Yue.

"Helios Light Bow." Jawab Eaji dengan tampang yang serius. Yue terbelalak kaget mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan Eaji.

"A-AP-PA?!"

**To be Continue...**

Ini adalah manga saya yang sedang dalam proses pembuatan, hehe. Maafkan, kalau jelek... sebenernya cerita ini belum sempurna, jadi mungkin akan ada perubahan suatu saat, begitu juga dengan judulnya yang memang abal, haha. Alur ceritanya masih saya rahasiakan, jadi maaf kalau ada yang baca terus merasa fiksi ini gak jelas atau gak nyambung, hihi.

Jika ada yang berniat mereview fiksi saya ini, saya akan sangat berterima kasih. Apalagi jika memberikan saran/kritik (jangan pedes-pedes ya!) disini masih ada lowongan OC. Yang berniat tinggal PM saya aja...

REVIEW?


End file.
